


Bow To The New Gods

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Immortality Comes At a Price and We Pay For It With Crime [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Non-Graphic Violence, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed impossible that all of them would end up in Los Santos but it was also impossible to live more than once, so some might call it fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow To The New Gods

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, I wrote this and part one of the series at the same time but I decided to split it up because I didn't want the focus of the first one to be taken away by the second part so :/

Geoff was the spark. He met Jack and the two hit it off. They began with small jobs but then Geoff stumbled across Gavin and they became a bit more brazen. Geoff treated Gavin like his son, despite the millennia age difference, and Jack acted as the mothering figure without even realising.

After Gavin came Michael, and with Michael came Lindsay, and the two let the group kick it up a notch or five. They pulled of heists and their name began to crop up more and more on the evening news. They all bought high rise apartments and bought expensive clothes. Geoff had dozens of designer suits, Michael had enough fire-power to level half a city and Jack had vehicle after vehicle at he disposal.

But something was missing. And they didn't understand what until Geoff stumbled across a lone sniper with a purple hoodie and bright pink rifle. Ray fit in seamlessly and the group was emboldened now they had the best sniper in the state watching their back.

They worked like that for a while until they began to feel someone's presence in Los Santos who was causing almost as much trouble as they were, just without the media attention.

Geoff met the guy with Gavin as back up, and after five minutes and Gavin almost wetting his pants, Geoff gave him a chance.

The man went by Ryan at the time and it took three months before he removed the skull mask in front of any of the Fake AH Crew. It took even longer until he removed the face paint.

His reputation was fearsome and so was his track record, but what surprised them all was how _normal_ he was underneath his millennia-long lifespan and murderous tendencies. He told stories of everywhere he'd been and wars that history forgot but he hadn't.

Ryan was the last missing piece and suddenly the Fake AH Crew was reborn.

Smaller gangs feared them and the police abhorred them. No matter what, the Crew always came back with a bigger and better heist.

They felt invincible. They _were_ invincible.

And they ran Los Santos like they were the new Gods.

 


End file.
